<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strolling hearts by fuwaesthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492020">strolling hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic'>fuwaesthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of writings; characters, pairs, etc to be added as needed.</p><p>01. natsusuba: Judging by the way Subaru's out of breath from laughing despite his loss, there's no hard feelings, and Natsume brushes a kiss past his ear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strolling hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More and more does Subaru resemble his father. In looks, yes, but in the way he carries himself more than anything else: his sure steps, shoulders straight and chest thrown forward, his friendly, star-like attitude.<br/>
<br/>
In less positive ways, too: the way he can't hide the bags under his eyes, the tense of his mouth when particular topics come up, the way he slumps full-bodied onto the couch when he gets home.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Can you help him relax a little?</em>" Mother Akehoshi asks, her voice small and quiet the way she's become in her years. "<em>I'm sure you can do it, Natsume-kun.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
Yes. He can. He can, and he supposes some part of him wants to. If not for Subaru himself, then at least to give his mother some peace of mind. He agress softly and tells her it's on the house, hangs up the call, and turns his phone to silent.<br/>
<br/>
He can tell when Subaru's gotten home even if he can't see him, damnable darkness, because he hears the surprised yelp and clatter of a box, then the soft <em>huh </em>that comes next.<br/>
<br/>
"I have one <em>too,</em>" Subaru reads, and Natsume hates the fact he can mimic his quirk so easily and so well just a little, "and the one who loses will be in charge of din<em>ner</em>."<br/>
<br/>
A beat, and Subaru sighs. "Natsume, I'm tired, c'mon..."<br/>
<br/>
(But Natsume can hear him tearing open the box, carefully loading the gun and pumping it up, so he can't be <em>that </em>tired, actually.)<br/>
<br/>
The door lets in a little light when Subaru opens it, but it disappears too quickly to matter. Natsume creeps behind the couch, pressing as close to it as he can, and smiles as he peers around the corner of it and sees Subaru's form just a few feet away.<br/>
<br/>
He's more than happy to shoot his thigh, unable to surpress his giggle when Subaru swears and jerks back; he dodges a nerf bullet just barely the moment after, and the game begins in earnest.<br/>
<br/>
Judging by the way Subaru's out of breath from laughing despite his loss, there's no hard feelings, and Natsume brushes a kiss past his ear.<br/>
<br/>
"Dinner's on <em>you, </em>Baru-kun. It's in the <em>fridge</em>, so just heat it <em>up</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Subaru blinks, turning around on the couch. "I don't have to cook?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, of course <em>not</em>. I knew you'd be <em>ti</em><em>red</em>, so I just planned in <em>advance</em>."<br/>
<br/>
"What if you lost?"<br/>
<br/>
Natsume looks at him, head tilting slightly. "I hadn't planned on <em>it</em>. But if I <em>had.</em>.. then i wouldn't have had to do anything extra <em>either. </em>Come <em>on, </em>Baru-kun. Let's <em>eat.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
Subaru rolls his eyes with a mock-angry huff, and Natsume stumbles forward when he's enveloped in a hug from behind. (He lets it slide, just this once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>